


Something Old

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something old behind Hux's eyes. Ren can't pin down what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Old

There is something old behind Hux's eyes. Something that makes him seem much older than the few years that separate Kylo Ren and the fire-haired general. Ren can't pin down what it is as he idly observes Hux's interrogation session with the young Resistance prisoner.

The task could have been left to any number of subordinates but Hux liked to run interrogations himself. "If you want something done right," he'd said haughtily, "do it yourself." Ren refrained from commenting that if the Knight of Ren wanted it done right, he would not send Hux to torture the man. But he indulged the general because it amused them both.

Hux leans in close to leer at the frightened prisoner. Both their faces lit briefly in the glow of the cigarra in Hux's lips. Hux always smoked during interrogations, it seemed to unnerve the captives. It was an affectation that Ren had never understood. 

He rubs a hand over the metal plating of his mask thoughtfully. Of all people, he understood best having a fondness for the things of the past. But cigarras, of all things. They were expensive, at least the real ones were, and their smell permeated everything they touched. Hux always smelled like tabac. Not that Ren ever bothered noticing what Hux smelled like.

But Kylo Ren did have to admit that the slight haze of smoke did give Hux a more menacing aura. He watches the general's gloved hand lazily take the lit cigarra from his lips and stub out the burning end into the prisoner's cheek. The Resistance man writhes and Hux smiles.

Ren waits for him outside of the interrogation room. Hux doesn't even slow down on his way past and Ren easily falls into step beside him. "I take it the interrogation did not go as planned," Ren comments.

Hux does not bother looking at him. "The interrogation went exactly as planned. His mind will now present no resistance to your...particular talents." His gaze slides sideways to Ren's masked face, then snaps forward once again. "I had no intention of extracting information in this session."

They stop by Hux's quarters. The general slides another cigarra from the pocket of his uniform and perches it at the corner of his mouth. "Why do you do that?" Ren asks. His gesture, meant for the cigarra, ends up encompassing the hallway leading back to the interrogation room. 

Hux seems to understand the scope of the question and the old thing behind his eyes stirs, just for a moment. Whatever it is, Ren understood suddenly, it's a malice that even he can not fathom. The look in Hux's eyes chills him, a feeling he would die before admitting. He was the most powerful Force-wielder in the galaxy, no need to tremble before one man no matter how disconcertingly malignant his stare.

Hux lights the cigarra and takes a drag, almost thoughtfully. "It relaxes me," he answers through a cloud of exhaled smoke. He enters his quarters and the doors swish shut in Kylo Ren's face. The mask over his face filters most of the smoke, but the scent remains.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://wroniec.tumblr.com/post/137902621297/hux-really-has-this-70s-vibe-to-him-more


End file.
